Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Arc
by gussygus28
Summary: Many years after he defeated The Androids and Cell, Future Trunks thought he brought peace to his future, until a new enemy appears, in the name of Goku Black. Trunks goes back to the past to seek the Z Fighters' help once again and bring peace to the future.
1. Opening

**Strike Back by BACK ON**

(A window shines on Future Trunks as he stares at the future West City destroyed)  
 _Strike Back!_  
(The Dragon Ball Super logo appears on screen)  
(Flashbacks to the History of Trunks special and Trunks' appearance on Z)  
 _Kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no kakuritsu dato shitemo_  
(Trunks stands in a destroyed subway)  
 _Ippaasento demo areba mochiron teikou desho?_  
(Trunks and Mai sharing food; Goku and Vegeta sparring)  
 _Shosen, "unmei" to nagetsukerareta tte, No I Won't!_  
(Trunks gets ready for battle)  
 _Hikkuri kaeshi, Because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikou janai?_  
(Glimpses of destruction)  
 _Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!_  
(Teaser of a "new" character)  
 _Buchinuku don'ten!_  
(A blast shoots through a fire)  
 _Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku raimei_  
(The Z Fighters appear in the future; Goku and Vegeta hold Potara earrings)  
 _I gotta kakikesu Nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute_  
(Future Mai touches Trunks)  
 _Kako, mirai, soshite ikiteru ima,_  
(The Z Fighters fly to the sky)  
 _I ain't scared of my past and now for takusareta asu_  
(The reveal of Goku Black)  
 _Screaming out for my pride!_  
(The Z Fighters fight Goku Black)  
 _Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeruyo! zutto..._  
(Goku and Goku Black elbow each other)  
 _(I've never falling down! oikaze wo se ni fuki tobasu Destiny! )_  
(Future Bulma lays on the ground; Mai stands in front of the Resistance)  
 _Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! zutto..._  
(Trunks powers up and a blue spark appears)  
 _(I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! kanashimi nante Rest in peace! )_  
 _Nando demo..._  
(The sky clears up and Trunks stands on top of the rubble)


	2. SOS From The Future! Part 1

Hey guys, it's me gussygus28. Sorry for another hiatus, school started and I've a lot to do there. So with the Future Trunks Arc happening in Dragon Ball Super, I want to test out my skills to see how I can change in the first half of the first episode. When the full arc is over, this will turn into a complete story. Shoutout to Puja723 for some of the ideas for this story. Here we go!

* * *

In an alternate timeline, West City is destroyed into a wasteland. A familiar face appears running in the empty city from a new wears a periwinkle-colored jacket that reaches his waist (with the Capsule Corporation logo on the left sleeve), with a long red scarf around his neck, dark gray pants, pale-green boots with black tips. He also wears a sword behind his back. This was none other than Future Trunks. He also dyed his hair from lavender to blue to match his mother. A black mist appears towards the sky. Several people call him "Black". Trunks hides in-between rubble to desperately hide his Ki from this new foe. Black then shoots a Ki blast barrage towards the city. Trunks watches in shock several building get caught on fire. Black chuckles and then flies away. Trunks then keeps on running.

* * *

Trunks makes it to an underground bunker far away from Capsule Crop. He takes a moment to catch his breath. This was his mothers house. He's been missing his mother for a year while running away from Black.

Bulma works on the fuel for the time machine.

"Mother" A voice called. Bulma gasps and stops working. She turned her face to see his son smiling at her.

"Trunks!" Bulma happily said. Trunks walks over to her. "I'm so glad you're safe. You look well."

"Yes!" Trunks replied. "You haven't changed either, Mom." He looks at the canister that had fuel for the time machine. It had just a small amount.

"This is enough for a one-way trip." Bulma told him.

"That's all there is?!" Trunks shockingly asked, "After a whole year of hard work you put in?!"

"Don't be upset," Bulma reassured him. "A one way trip is all we need."

"But...If I go with one-way worth of fuel-"Trunks tried to tell her before she interrupted him.

"There is a way." Bulma said with a smirk, "It's a bit of a gamble though."

Trunks realized something. "Y-You've been working here for a long time," He said to her. "Please, rest for a bit."

"Don't worry about me," Bulma urged her son. "We're in a race against time here." She finished typing the commands to the canister, sealing it so it doesn't break or the fuel spills out. "You need to hurry and take this straight to Capsule Corp."

"I'll go." Trunks replied. "You rest here, Mom." He knew how tired his mother was. "You haven't slept at all, have you?"

"I'm coming with you!" Bulma urged her son with confidence. "You never know what might happen," She told him. "If you go alone, he'll might attack you." She was referring to Black. She lifts the canister. "If this tank gets destroyed, this past year will have been all for nothing."

There was no arguing with his mother. "I understand." Trunks nodded.

"Also Trunks..." She looked at her son. "Never forget how many lives were lost in order to create this energy." Her voice was stern yet it was also sad. "Promise me that you must succeed. Even it means throwing away everything you have." Her blue eyes softened on her son's solemn expression. "You're our only hope!"

Trunks nodded. "I know."

"All right, let's go!" Bulma smiled at Trunks holding the canister. "Mai's waiting."

Suddenly, the lab exploded. Trunks swiftly grabbed his mother shielding her from the explosion. "Mother!" The computer and equipment were demolished within moments. Bulma's fingers held tightly onto the canister.

"The equipment..." Trunks gasped.

Black has made it's way to the bunker. Bulma was the first to react as she turned noticing it. She quickly handed Trunks the canister.

"Trunks! Go!" she urged her son as explosions from Ki blasts continued to destroy the lab.

Trunks looked around as the smoke around him cleared. He searched for his mother, but she was nowhere near him. "Mother!" He shouted. But then he saw it. Demonic red eyes gleaming in the mist. Being held by her lab coat by Black was Bulma. She tried to struggle, but she knew this was the end for her.

"Mother!" Trunks screamed.

"Go!" Bulma urged. Trunks watched in horror as he held the canister in his hand. There was nothing he could do to help her.

"Go! Hurry!" Bulma yelled at him.

Trunks squeezed his fist. He tried to think of something to save his mother. The mist formed a Ki blast in his hand and fired it. This caused Trunks to go flying away from his mother. And then he watches as Black stabs his mother in the heart. She was gone. He ran as fast as he could and held tightly to the canister. This was their only hope. _"Mother..."_ He thought as he kept running from burning streets and buildings. _"No matter what it takes, I will come back. No matter what it takes, I will protect the future!"_

* * *

Trunks continued running through future West City. There is absolutely no life at all. He hid behind a building to once again hide his Ki from Black. He found somewhere safe. An abandoned apartment where a friend of his lives. He ran into the hallway and knocked the door. No one answered. Knocked on the door again, Still no answer. Trunks then become very anxious about this.

"Trunks!" A voice called. Trunks turned to see a woman wearing a blue trench coat, a green hat, and black gloves, and brown boots. She was Mai.

"Mai!" Trunks said, relieved that she was alive.

"Welcome back." Mai smiled. She then noticed the canister in Trunks' hand, and Bulma not with him. "Where's your mother?" She looked around, and then gasps.

"In order to help me get away, she-" Trunks tried to say, but paused and thought about it.

"D-Don't tell me."

"Black...! That bastard...!" Trunks clenched his fist. "He can sense my Ki now." Tears began to trickle down his face. He couldn't hold them back. "Mother's equipment...was destroyed. But...Mai." He held the canister in his hands. "Mom risked her life to extract this energy." He held onto it with his life. "With this we can go back to the past."


End file.
